The Master
by Toolazytocomeupwithaname
Summary: After Ed sacrifices himself to bring back his brother a man brings Ed back, and decides to train him. Who is this mysterious man and what connection does Roy have with him? HPFMA XOVER.


**The Master**

In the silence of the city after Edward Elric sacrificed his newly made whole body, mind, and soul for his brother, a man walked slowly towards the center of the room. Pushing the now fleshy body of Alphonse out of the way he proceeded to use the same array that Ed had in order to call him back. A blood-red stone was used to defeat the principle of Equivalent Exchange as the man called Edward to the world.

After the light had dulled down the man took two pebbles and muttered something under his breath. The pebbles glowed blue for a second before they settled down. With a small movement the man flicked the pebbles at the boys, and they disappeared. It wasn't a minute later that the man too, disappeared.

-----------------------------------------------

It took three weeks for young Ed to wake after he had mysteriously appeared at the hospital, and many visitors had come to sit by the alchemist's bedside. None of them however had seen the man watching him at all hours of the day and night, making sure the young man was safe. The first time he was well enough to speak the man had waited for him to wake before starting the conversation that would change Ed forever.

It was dark in the room as Ed slowly woke, letting out a groan as he did so. It took more effort than it should have for him to open his eyes, and he took in his surroundings. The room was lit up by the light of the full moon and he could see that it was very… white. When he smelled the antiseptics and looked at the get-well gifts on his bedside table he knew that he was in a hospital. But how he got there was a mystery to him. Disappointment flooded him as he gazed at the metal that made up his right arm. But he snapped out of these thoughts when a soft clear voice sounded to his right, and he noticed what looked like a man sitting in the chair by the window.

"Finally awake Edward Elric?"

"Who are you? What are you doing here? Where's Al…" His voice stopped as he erupted into a fit of coughs.

The man chuckled once more as he handed him a glass of water.

"You've been asleep for three weeks Edward. It's no surprise that your voice is somewhat rusty. As for your questions, Alphonse is fine. I brought you back after you sacrificed yourself. One might call me your savior." An amused smile made its way onto the man's face as he said this.

"As for who I am, you should remember me well enough. It was you after all that sought me ought all those years ago." He stepped into the light as he said this, and Ed gasped as he saw the man's face. The memory came back to him, and he remembered looking for this man and seeking to become his apprentice. The man had turned him down, saying only one thing as he closed the door on the boy.

"_Prove yourself to me…"_ The words were whispered as the boy looked up. "So that means that you…"

"Yes. Provided that you can accept a few conditions and pass a few of my tests, I will train you. You've done well."

"Thank you. I'll do anything to train under the legendary Master. But please, can I have your real name?" The man smiled and flicked his hair back, showing a lightning shaped scar above his right eye.

"My name is Harry Potter."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**There we are with the prologue of The Master. Please tell me if you liked it or not. If not then I'll delete it, but if enough people want it continued than it will be. FYI it will feature Ed as Harry's apprentice with Roy serving a very important role as well. How Harry got there, and his past will also be explained. Voldie will make his appearances and the three will have to find some way to stop him. Characters will be OOC. It will feature a super powered, Creature, (hopefully) badass Harry Ed and Roy. The chapters will get longer and better (I hope) as the fic progresses. This will not be for Al or Winry lovers.**

**Ja ne**


End file.
